megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
CopyBotComp
The CopyBotComp is the final location in Mega Man Battle Network 6's ''main game and overall the final location of the ''Mega Man Battle Network series as a whole. It is found within Dr. Wily's giant CopyBots and is a point of no return, as the player cannot leave or save their game until they beat Gregar or Falzar. Description Befitting the Cybeasts that inhabit it, the CopyBotComp has a malignant atmosphere with the path being dark, damaged and full of clawed protrusions. The path is short and straightforward, where the player will face one of the Cybeasts as the final boss encounter. Story When Lan and Baryl enter Wily's lair, he reveals his plan, using two giant CopyBots he means to infuse them with the Cybeasts so they can wreak havoc in the real world and destroy the Net Society he loathes so much. Wily explains his past and the motivations behind his revenge and his relationship with Baryl as his adoptive father. Wily also reveals the truth behind Colonel.EXE and Iris, NetNavis created by him which were once one powerful NetNavi that he split in two after the death of Baryl's biological father and close friend to Wily. Wily controls Iris to control the Cybeast opposite to the game's version the player is playing, but Iris manages to resist his control in order to help Lan while Baryl jacks Colonel into the same CopyBot as Iris but collapses from his injuries. Lan jacks MegaMan.EXE in the CopyBot that pulls the Cybeast from his body. The two sibling teams then venture the CopyBots (whose networks are linked) and battle their respective Cybeasts, defeating them. However the Cybeast that MegaMan defeats takes advantage of his weakened strength and possesses him. This forces Iris and Colonel to fuse in order to become one powerful Navi once more, despite the fact that doing so would destroy them. The sibling Navis combine which gives them enough strength to forcefully pull and choke the Cybeast out of MegaMan's body and then self-destruct with the Cybeast putting a permanent end to their threat. The destruction causes a chain reaction that is bound to reach the stealed Force Program which will cause a large explosion. Lan urges Wily to admit to the kindness he still has left on him, to genuinely repent for his sins and once he does so, Lan will convince his father Yuichiro to help him reinstate Wily as a scientist. Wily remorseful for his revenge driven quests finally lets go of his past. Lan and his friends run before him as the entire Expo Site explodes, but miraculously Wily survives with minor injuries. The explosion was huge enough that it destroyed part of Cyber Academy and left Central Town messy. Due to the project that had Lan's family move to Cyber City being cancelled as a result of WWW's activities, they move back to ACDC Town again with Lan's class graduating alongside the Cyber Academy students as they couldn't host their graduation in there. Mr. Mach appears before them now having served his punishment and reassuming his teaching career. Dr. Wily wakes up from the hospital and according to Chaud he is cooperating with the Officers now fully committed to pay for his sins, while Lan's friends discuss their future plans. He shares with them a CopyBot presumably sent by Baryl who is thought to have survived the blast (later confirmed in the credits sequence) and has MegaMan appear before everyone in the real world. The ending describes the events to happen 20 years from now on where Dr. Wily touched by Colonel and Iris' sacrifice, creates two Navis named after them, Colonel tasked with deleting viruses and Iris who repairs system, causing the Net Society to progress significantly, Dex becomes Den City's mayor, Yai inherits her company, Mick becomes a teacher, Tab is dedicated to expand AsterLand, Chaud becomes a leading Officer with global authority, and Mayl marries Lan who becomes a scientist dedicated to improve the Net Society and they have a son called Patch. Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations